


Am I Pretty?

by Gabster357



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hyuga Hinata has low self-Esteem, Laxus and Hinata are dating, Laxus thinks she’s gorgeous, high school bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster357/pseuds/Gabster357
Summary: When Hinata has a nasty encounter with a high school bully, she starts doubting herself. Laxus is there to remind her just how beautiful she is.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 6





	Am I Pretty?

  
" _You know, I honestly doesn't know what he sees in you. I mean just look at you! You definitely don't have any fashion sense, you're a shamed heiress, you have next to no social skills and you're not even pretty! Why he goes out with you is beyond me. Its just a matter of time before he comes to his senses, so you should enjoy your relationship while it lasts, Honey. "_

Hinata wasn't usually affected by the remarks Annabel - the resident high school mean girl - makes, but she had to admit that this one got to her. 

She had been getting a lot of criticism from other students since she started dating Laxus, who was currently in his first year of university studying criminal psychology before training to be a police officer. His grandfather was the current Chief of Police and Laxus wanted to follow in his footsteps, a touching goal which had made Hinata love him all the more.   
Laxus - to put it simply - was hot property with his tall, masculine body and serious, brooding demeanour. Many - Hinata including on some occasions - were confused as to why Laxus took such a liking to her. She had been disowned by her family, she was painfully shy, not very academic and to top it all of she was as plain looking as a piece of paper. They had both been good friends for a while before Laxus asked her out and as their relationship progressed, Hinata began to accept that he actually loved her for who she was. 

Though, there was one thing she was still incredibly insecure about.

_"...and you're not even pretty!..."_

Not once had Laxus told her she looked pretty - yes, nice and the occasional it really suits you - but never pretty.

Maybe he doesn't think I'm pretty. Maybe he just likes my personality.

She tried to push her thoughts back as he drove them to his flat for a movie night, but Laxus caught the sad expression on her face.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm find thank you! I've...just had a long day, that's all." She smiled at him reassuringly. He could tell she was hiding something, but he decided to let it go or the moment. 

As he put the oven on, to warm the cinnamon buns he bought, he turned to look back at her sitting on his coach and was taken aback by how..defeated she looked.

"Alright," he said, kneeling down infront of her, having had enough, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong."

"I-I..."

"Hinata?"

She paused then blurted out, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked bewildered at her, "What?"

"D-do you think I'm pretty? I-it's just, you've never s-said anything about my looks and I just...wanted to know."

So it's this again.

Many arguments in their relationship stemmed from her insecurities and belief that she wasn't good enough for him, which was a load of rubbish. Laxus loved Hinata more than he had ever loved any other woman. How could he not? She was smart, sweet, incredibly kind with a heart of gold and she was incredibly attractive, not that she knew it. No matter how many times he reassured her, she still seemed to feel inadequate. Sure, he'd never told her what he thought of her looks, but he thought it was pretty obvious from their heavy make out sessions what his opinion was.

"No, I don't think you're pretty." He told her as he watched how her tears slid down her face.

_I should have known better! I was such a fool!_

"I think you're beautiful."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her eyes met his as he wiped away her tears.

"W-what did you say?"

"You're beautiful." He repeated over and over again, as he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then finally her mouth, "I will say that as many times as it takes, until you believe it."

"B-but I'm plain!" 

"No you're not, you're beautiful." He stared to kiss and nibble on her kneck.

"I wear baggy clothes."

"That just makes me want to rip them off you." He continued down to her collar-bone, sending chills down her spine.

"Then do it."

He suddenly stopped, raising his head to meet her gaze, "Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything. This is-" before he could finish his sentence, she had crashed her clips into his, pushing him backwards onto the couch.

After that night, she never asked him again whether he thought she was pretty, because she didn't have to.

_Later that week..._

"Don't worry Annabel, it doesn't look that bad. Honestly, the foundation covered most of it up."

"Don't lie to me Tsuki, I know how I look. I'm hideous!"

"Are you sure it was the free face cream sample?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped, "The rash appeared not even an hour after I used it!"

"Have you contacted Avon yet?"

"My Daddy has, though they're claiming they never sent the cream out. It's just to avoid getting sued, but my Daddy's going to make sure that they pay for what they did to my beautiful face!"

Somewhere not too far away, Laxus sipped on his black coffee with a smug look on his face.


End file.
